oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Elum
Elum is a foul-tempered riding beast that considers itself anything but Abe's sidekick. If Elum isn't running away from Abe or being fed then he's slobbering him with affection. In Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty you ride him to the Scrab and Paramite temple. He has great affection for Abe and will follow him wherever he goes. His design had to capture the characteristics of a lovable yet annoying companion. The skin bump and color maps were based on the wrinkles and folds from rhinos and elephants. While his underbelly was lighter like a dog's, the Elum's back is darker in color from the sun. Abe rode this wild beast bareback across the wilderness of Mudos. Concept art of Elum had him with a saddle on. (Above info taken from The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004) Anatomy It's skin is thick and its colour includes various shades of tan or brown. The Elum moves in a bipedal manner with a horizontal posture. Its back muscles seem to be strong, making it excellent as a mount and pack animal. Its chest and abdominal cavity are wide providing good respiration and food storage. Two curved horns can be seen on top of its head. It's unknown if there is any degree of sexual dimorphism as far as horns and other features are concerned. Its eyes are set wide on the side of its head, as an adaptation to being preyed upon by predators, and thus has a wide field of vision. It has two short double-clawed arms. Its legs are muscular and its toes have three black claws. A vestigial dewclaw is also present. Elum's body ends in a short movable tail used to convey its emotion. All body features hint at the Elum species being primarily a herbivore. Abe's Oddysee They are summoned by ringing an Elum-Bell and help Abe traverse the dangers of Scrabania and Paramonia, aiding him in jumping large gaps and running faster to escape enemies. If an Elum spots honey, it will immediately start eating it and completely ignore Abe. To proceed, the player must use bees to chase Elum off and get it moving again while running away Munch's Oddysee In the final level of Munch's Oddysee as well as the Good Ending in Vykkers Labs there are several butchered Elums in the Vykker Suites. Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' Trivia *Elums lack the ability to do critical thinking, as it gives them headaches. However, they still CAN think. *Elum spelled backwards is mule. The Elum is the Oddworld equivalent of a real-world mule. *Elums aren't picky about what they eat. *Elum is the largest character in Abe's Oddysee. *Their meat was used in Elum Chubs by Rupture Farms. Gallery AbeAndElum.jpg|Official computer wallpaper art Elum mudokons.jpg|Native mudokons hunting using elum mounts abes_and_elum.jpg|Abe and Elum with firepit cooking hot sloggie frank CAAO0127.jpg|Ancient Mudokon cave carving of a mounted native CAAO0162.jpg|Skin rendering texture of cinematic Elum Elum_back_concept_saddle.jpg|Backside saddle concept art Elum_movement_concept.png|Movement concept art of Elum elum_side_front_concept.png|Front and side Elum concept line art elum_skeleton_concept.jpg|Skeleton design oddworldconcept-1024x871.png|Abe riding Elum colored concept Elum_Saddle_Concept_Art.png|Elum saddle concept elum-770x1110.jpg|Elum clay sculpture by Dima Veryovka RElumBeesRockart.jpg|Native Mudokon rock art featuring an elum fleeing from angry bees Category: Wildlife Category:Playable Characters